Who's Crying Now
by Sara
Summary: Sequel to WHITE WEDDING. What happened after Dean and Julie's runin?
1. Chapter 1

﻿ 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's Note**: _Italics _is present. Please read 'White Wedding' in order to understand what's going on.

**Who's Crying Now**

* * *

**One love feeds the fire, One heart burns desire  
I wonder, who's cryin' now  
Two hearts born to run, Who'll be the lonely one  
I wonder, who's cryin' now** - Journey

* * *

_"Pregnant?" Dean stated in disbelief._

_Julie nodded and sniffed. Her eyes puffy and face blotchy from incessant crying spells._

_"Is it mine?" He said looking up timidly to meet her eyes._

_"I'm not sure." She whispered. "It could be his. Even though we drifted apart, we still slept together occasionally." Jacob liked to pretend that they were somewhat a normal couple, contrary to reality._

_"When does the doctor think it was conceived?" Dean cringed when he heard his sentence repeated over in his head. He called the baby 'it', not knowing whether or not she carried his unborn daughter/son._

_"After we started hanging out. But it still doesn't-"_

_"You were sleeping with both of us." He finished her thought for her. He knew he had no right to be angry. Julie said she wasn't ready to end things with her husband and Dean continued to see and sleep with her. In fact, Julie said she understood if Dean wanted to see other girls while they were hooking up. He thought it was a nice notion, but he could never see himself with another girl while he had Julie in his bed._

_She nodded to confirm the already known answer. They sat across from each other in the restaurant booth not speaking. Both found it hard to make eye contact. "How would you feel if it was yours?" She said meekly._

_"I'd be excited and I'd be there for you."_

_"What if I said, regardless of who is the father, I want an abortion?"_

_"Can I be open and honest with you?" She nodded. "I don't condone that type of thing. As a man I know I'll never know what it's like to make such a big decision but personally, I don't like the idea. But I cannot stop a woman from making a decision about her own body." She had hoped Dean would help make her decision, but he had straddled the fence._

_"So, what do we do now?" She had no idea where to go from there. This was not something she could ignore or sweep under a rug. Whether she liked it or not, she was going to have to make a decision that would change her life._

_"It's up to you." He said taking her hand from across the table. "You should probably start with telling him about what's been going on."_

_They sat in silence as the waitress filled their glasses with water. After a few moments Julie found the courage to speak again. "At first, I thought it might have been cancer because there's a family history." She said shaking her head._

Indianapolis, Indiana - 6 months ago

Julie couldn't face reality. Instead, she did what she thought was the right thing to do. She got married and pretended her run-in with Dean never happened.

When she received the invitation to the baptism of Fulton and Tammy's son, Dylan, she knew she couldn't hide anymore. She figured it would be common courtesy to attend after they had all come to her and Jacob's wedding. However, she knew Dean would more than likely be the god-father and speaking to him would be inevitable.

She hadn't faced him since refusing to leave her fiancée for him. Her entire honey-moon was spent guilt-ridden, wondering if her husband suspected anything and whether Dean would ever look at her again. She didn't seem him during the ceremony and gave up when she couldn't find him at the reception. She had pulled Fulton aside and asked him, but he stated that he hadn't seen Portman in months.

Packing up her luggage she prepared to drive to Minnesota.

* * *

Julie had made it to her hotel in time to change before she was supposed to be at the church. She had made up her mind to avoid Dean. If he tried to talk to her about the wedding, she would simply tell him this wasn't the time nor the place to talk. 

Walking up to the building she realized it was probably a basilica, not a simple church. Julie assumed the entire idea was Tammy's because Fulton never struck her as the religious type. Marrying his childhood sweetheart had drastically changed Fulton for the better.

Julie could remember how he and Dean would slack off and party as much as possible in highschool. They were known for pushing the limit as to how much they could get away with. Connie had once told Julie how Fulton had been cited by his R.A. for his incessant partying and disregard for the rules. She wasn't surprised to learn that Dean was still his partner in crime.

She was able to sneak into the back pew, without having people notice. Once she settled into her seat she couldn't help but notice how times had changed. Fulton and Dean were no longer those rowdy, outspoken teenagers she knew. Both of them were dressed properly and conducted themselves accordingly. She spotted Tammy's sister, Jamie, and Dean standing next to the priest. Tammy and Fulton stood on the other side holding their son as the priest recited.

It was mind-blowing how a marriage could change things.

"What do you ask of God's Church?" The priest queried.

Dean and Jamie both replied, "Faith."

Taking the Easter candle the priest said, "Receive the light of Christ."

Julie watched in marvel as Dean lit the baby's candle. He looked so paternal and responsible during the ceremony. What she found so appealing about him was the way he knew exactly when and how to react. She figured it was rehearsed, but it still struck a certain chord with her.

"You have been entrusted with this light so it will be kept burning brightly. Having been enlightened by Christ..." Julie tuned out the rest as she watched the happy couple beam with pride. Dean looked extremely proud and clapped a hand on Fulton's shoulder at the end of the celebration. The priest congratulated the parents and shook hands with everyone involved.

Julie watched as Dean posed for pictures with Fulton and the others. She hoped he wouldn't spot her and try to start a conversation. Just then a tall, brunette joined in the photos with Dean. She was tan, thin and strikingly good-looking. Julie presumed she was Italian from her features. Dean stood with the beautiful girl and new god-son, initially unaware that Julie was watching. He was so wrapped up in the commotion and excitement.

She decided to slip out before anyone had time to approach and ask her about her marriage. There would be plenty of time for that at the party.

* * *

Fulton and Tammy Reed's house - Minnesota 

Dean watched her enter the room with Tammy. She had on a simple white blouse, nice jeans and what he could identify as a Louis Vuitton pouchette on her shoulder. He normally hated high-maintenance girls, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hate her.

"Jules, I love your shoes!" Connie said as the trio formed an all-girls circle.

"Thanks."

"Are those Jimmy Choos!?" Tammy exclaimed.

"Yeah." She said nonchalantly. "Hope you don't mind, I brought my own." She said holding up a box of Black Box Wine. "Nothing says class like boxed wine."

"You said it."

"I figured now that the baby is born, you could use a few drinks." She said turning to Tammy.

"Damn, I'm going to have to marry a rich real estate dealer." Connie said as she and Tammy fawned over their friend. Julie seemed unaware of this and was less interested in talking about clothes.

Besides the obvious, she looked different to him. At first he couldn't put his finger on it, but after watching her interact with the other two girls she seemed to stick out from the others of the group. Although she smiled and laughed with the two other women, he couldn't help but notice she looked tired and worn-out. And as usual, she was unaware of how beautiful she really was.

"I'll be lucky if I can ever wear nice shoes again. When I was pregnant with Dylan my feet swelled up for months." Tammy said filling a glass for each other them.

Dean figured this was the perfect time to pull her aside. He got up and walked over to the group of former female ducks. "Hey ladies, would you mind if I stole her from you." He said putting a hand on Julie's forearm. He could feel her flinch under his touch.

"If you must." Connie said nonchalantly filling her glass to brim.

"Thanks." He said pulling her away from the group. He lightly tugged on her arm, forcing her to follow him without causing a scene. He was discreetly leading her into the family den off to the side. Julie followed silently, unsure of how to react.

Dean shut the door behind them and Julie remained standing. "Look Jules, I just wanted to come out and say there are no hard feelings." He didn't exactly sound warm and inviting and his eyes couldn't meet hers, but it was far better than she thought it would be. He didn't seem angry or hurt, just uncomfortable.

She nodded, "Thanks, Dean. I appreciate it."

He nodded and turned away from her. "We should really catch up sometime." It sounded forced and insincere. It was something people said when they felt obligated to be polite. It was the 'let's say we'll get together but never do it' conversation.

"I'd like that." She said playing along.

"Charlie, Connie, Russ and I are going out tonight for drinks, you should come." He said stoically.

* * *

Julie had decided to join the small group for drinks after Connie had pleaded with her. She figured there was no harm in going, and Dean couldn't corner her again in such a public place. 

"You'll have to bring Jacob next time." Connie said taking a sip of her Manhattan.

"Yes." Julie agreed plainly. The entire evening was spent trying to make small talk with the friends she hardly knew anymore. She didn't think anyone suspected any foul play between her and Dean but the tension was thick in the air.

"How are you two newly weds doing?" Dean asked facing Julie. No one else recognized the menacing tone in his voice. Even though he had come to her with a truce earlier, Julie could feel the anger as he spoke.

"Great. We're settled in our new house and everything's wonderful." She said trying to ignore the cynicism in his voice for the sake of their friends. "Is there a special lady in your life I should be meeting?" She said trying to prevent anymore awkward silences.

"No, you've already met Mama Portman." Mrs. Portman was a large Italian woman who always urged her son to bring his girlfriend over for Sunday dinner. Although she didn't come from an Italian family, Julie had been a favorite among the females in the Portman family.

"What about that girl I saw at the Baptism. She was quite attractive." Julie offered without a hint of jealousy or malice.

"Adriana? She's just a family friend, not my girlfriend." He said casually.

"I haven't heard that one before." Julie said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, we're not together." Dean said as the rest of their friends looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Bet you've slept with her." Dean remained silent. Julie smiled triumphantly and took another sip of her Cosmo. Here he was trying to make her feel bad when he had probably moved on months ago.

"It was a one time thing." He finally said looking down at the beer bottle he was cradling in his hands.

"Of course it was."

"So Julie, where are you living now?" Connie interrupted, trying to ease the tension between the two.

"Indianapolis. We also just bought a summer home on the lake. Very nice, quiet area. Beautiful shore."

"Indianapolis? You're just next door to Portman in Chicago!" Charlie said happily. Connie nudged him under the table and tried to change the subject.

"So Fulton and Tammy having kids, bout time, right?"

"Definitely." Russ agreed trying to move the conversation along.

"Those two have been in love with each other since our pee-wee days." Charlie stated.

Julie ignored Dean for the rest of the night as punishment for his taunting speech. She spent the rest of the night talking to Connie and Charlie who were seated closer to her and made Dean regret his scornful behavior. She could see he was no longer interested in hanging out with the group. He had order six drinks to their two or three, and it was going to catch up with him.

Eventually, last call came and went. They all said their parting good-byes outside of the bar. After spending the night, Julie was exhausted. She hugged Connie and they vowed they would try to keep in touch. The group had dwindled down and Julie said her final good-byes. As she headed towards her car she heard someone call her name.

She didn't have to turn to know it was Dean's footsteps that were running to catch up with her. He overtook her while she was walking between the rows of cars. His large hand slipped into hers and pulled her body close to his. It was so unexpected that she didn't have the chance to fight or struggle.

He savagely pushed her up against a random automobile, crushing her body between him and a rusty pick-up truck. The force of his body slamming into hers caused a jolt of excitement. Her blue eyes were wild with excitement as he spoke.

"Babe, I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I missed you." It was obvious from his voice that the drinks had taken their toll on him. His body was positioned between her legs as his lips met her pale skin. He was no longer the indifferent or angry guy from the beginning of the night. He laid kisses down the nape of her neck as she unconsciously snaked her arms around his neck to pull his as close as possible.

"Dean...we can't..."

Adrenaline pumping, both of them got lost in the moment. He could feel her nipples harden beneath her shirt in anticipation. He smiled, realizing how it was nice to see that some things never changed. He gruffly tugged at her blouse to untuck it from her pencil-skirt, opening some of the buttons in the process.

"It's like riding a bicycle, you never forget." He whispered reaching his hands up under her blouse. She jumped at his touch and realized what he had planned. He always seemed to have that type of control over her. No matter what was going, it seemed like she was always under his spell.

Julie tried to push him off of her. "You're drunk!" She struggled against him but he outweighed her by at least fifty pounds. His hands were now gripping onto her forearms, forcing her arms down to her sides.

"That's supposed to stop us?" He said slurring his s's.

She tried again, struggling to get free from his hold. "I'm married, in case you forgot. I love him." Her face was slightly flushed from all of the excitement and anger.

He finally released her arms. "You don't have to remind me, but maybe you should send yourself a memo, Princess." He said rubbing the back of his index finger against her cheek. He turned his back to her and started to walk away. "Say 'hello' to your husband for me." He refused to even speak his name.

* * *

2 weeks later 

"Tammy, I need to know Julie's address in Michigan." Dean said hoping his cell phone wouldn't die.

"Why don't you call and ask her yourself?" She said sensing something was amiss.

He sighed. "We had a fight and I just wanted to send her some flowers and try to smooth things over."

"A fight? About what?"

"It was about something stupid that happened during highschool. There were some pretty vicious rumors going around and I think she found them hard to ignore. Anyway we ended up saying some things we both regret and I just don't want any tension between us" He hated lying to his friends, but he was not going to explain how they had almost hooked up again.

He wasn't sure if she bought his story but she gave up the address and Dean thanked her. Although he was hoping to fix things with his ex, he didn't plan on sending her flowers.

Dean pulled his SUV up the curb of a large house. He put the car in park and looked in awe at the massive building in front of him. It was an extremely large house for two people. He got out of the car and slowly made his way up to the door. He finally brought himself to ring the bell after a few minutes of debating whether he should leave or not.

Julie opened the door, "Dean?"

"Can we talk?"

She allowed him in and behaved like a perfect hostess. She grabbed them a few glasses of wine and Dean apologized profusely for his behavior, blaming the alcohol and a recent breakup. He wasn't sure if she actually believed him, but she accepted his apology and they went on as if the incident never happened.

"It's good to see you smile." He said setting his glass down.

"Thanks Dean, that means a lot."

"So seriously, is he taking good care of the Princess?" Dean said filling her glass to the brim.

"He's doing his best to." She said.

"He better. If he slacks off at all, let me know."

"Truth is, he's always busy with work. He's never really home. And when he is home he's not really _there_. I can't be angry, I knew this would happen before I married him."

"It sounds like he works hard for the both of you." Dean offered.

Julie nodded, "He does." She took another sip. "But having wealth isn't any good unless you have someone to share it with." She swished her wine glass around. "You were right Dean, he could never possibly love me the way you could. You don't have to say 'I told you so.'" She was now crying hard, her body starting to shake.

"Jules, I still...it doesn't make me happy to hear this." He said unsure of what to say. He reached forward and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I was such a fool!"

Dean shook his head, "Have you told him how you felt?"

"I've brought it up before, but he always says that everything he does is for me. I tell him that I don't want him to think I take him for granted but I don't like being left alone all of the time. We both get frustrated, argue and it usually ends with us not speaking for days."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head and laughed bitterly, "This doesn't make you feel at all better?"

"Well maybe the fact that I was right. But seeing you miserable makes me miserable. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I had left with you?"

He wanted to tell her he had thought about that afternoon every day since it happened. "I don't know. Does it matter, Jules? You can't go back in time so there's no point in dwelling."

"I do." She rested her head against his chest. "We would have run off and I wouldn't have wasted six months with a man who is never around." She hadn't planned on revealing all of her dirty laundry to him, but after several glasses of wine her inhibitions were low. His hands playing with her hair didn't help matters. "During the entire ceremony all I could think of was you. It was like old times, wrapped in each others' arms and holding on for dear life. That was the best sex of my life." She confessed.

"Me too." He whispered involuntarily as their faces were centimeters apart.

"I had almost forgotten."

"I know."

She made the first move to kiss him. Dean was almost startled by her aggressiveness but kissed her back. Slowly, she got up and managed to straddle him while he sat up. His hands rested on the small of her back and her arms were wrapped around his neck. There was lots of grinding with clothes still on, both aware that her husband could walk in the room at anytime. He gave her bottom a squeeze as she started to grate herself against him even faster, creating a nice traction between their bodies.

The bottle of wine they had split was showing its power as Julie attempted to unbutton his shirt. Dean finally grabbed her hand after many failed attempts. "We can't, Babe. I couldn't. At least not with another man's wife."

She shifted her hips causing Dean to groan. "You were fine with it when I was minutes away from marrying him. And you practically tried to rape me that night in the parking-lot" She spat.

"Believe me, you're making it really hard to say 'no'."

"You picked a hell of a time to start thinking of the consequences of your actions." She said rolling off of him.

Dean ran a hand through his hair trying to get rid of his obvious erection. "It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Shut up, I know you want me too." She said noticing what he had failed to hide. "I can keep a secret, and it'll be a one-time thing." She whispered kissing his neck as he was still lying back into the couch. "Like you and Adriana."

"You had to throw that in my face? It meant nothing to me. I can't bring myself to have sex with another guy's wife, even if it was _always_ best with you Babe."

She didn't want to beg, she had already forgotten so much of her pride in telling him the truth. She would not allow herself to be humbled any further.

"Bullshit." She sat up to adjust her clothing and hair. His eyes never left her even though her back faced him as she sat on the edge of the sofa. She wiped a stray tear from her face while Dean's hand traced a line down the back of her slip. He silently wondered about the woman he loved. He could picture her sharing a bed with a man she cared for who rarely made it to home after work. She was constantly alone in that large house. Julie hadn't said anything, but Dean could tell she even suspected infidelity on Jacob's part.

Growing up in a Roman Catholic family, the sanctity of marriage was a very grave matter. Although he had a lecherous reputation, marriage was something Dean viewed as sacred and binding. He had no problem pursuing unwedded woman but steered from others. Being an unfaithful spouse was something he frowned on, and he secretly vowed to never become one. Although he approached her in the parking lot a few months ago, he knew at that time he wouldn't force himself on her no matter how much he cared. This time it was different.

He grabbed her arm roughly and she yelped out in surprise. He pinned her small body down to the cushions underneath him.

"It thought you said-"

"Fuck it." He said parting her legs with his knee. He figured he was entitled to a slip-up every once and a while.

* * *

Their affair didn't stop there. After the first time they slept together each went back to their respective homes and vowed they would talk later. Jacob came home Monday evening to find his wife in one of the best moods he had ever seen since they married. She stood at the sink humming a song while rinsing off the dishes to be loaded into the dishwasher. 

"Honey, what do you say we go out for dinner tonight?" He said wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and Julie responded by cuddling back.

"Ooh what's the occasion?" She said turning off the faucet.

"It's our anniversary."

She turned to face him and gave a suspicious look. "Our anniversary is Friday."

"I know but I have a big-"

"Jacob you promised we would spend our anniversary together. We're newlyweds!"

"Come on now, Jules. Don't pout. Besides, I have to show a big client some homes in the Hamptons. I figured you didn't want to be dragged out there."

"I don't. But I also don't want to be alone for our first anniversary." She said folding her arms.

"I know. But you know we're going to have to make sacrifices if we want to continue to live this lifestyle. Besides, I have to find some way to pay for this." He produced a teal Tiffany's box from his pocket.

To his surprise, Julie did not budge. She couldn't be bribed with jewelry and clothes anymore. She turned away and threw a dishtowel onto the counter. "Material things are not a substitute for a husband."

He picked up her hand and placed the box in it. "Here, now go get ready for dinner. I'll be packing while you do that." He walked away contently, unaware that this time she would not be swayed by gifts and promises. Once she was sure he was upstairs she grabbed her cell phone and texted Dean the address to their summer-cottage. Having her husband gone all weekend would give them the perfect opportunity to talk without worrying about sneaking around.

* * *

This first chapter felt a little rushed but I wanted to get it out there. I may go back and revise this in the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 

**Author's Note:** Please read 'White Wedding' in order to understand what's going on.

**Who's Crying Now**

* * *

_I'm not in love with you anymore than you are with me. Heaven help the man whoever really loves you._

* * *

Dean ashed his cigarette for the last time before flicking it away. Sitting in his car he wondered if it was wise for them to meet at her husband's summer cottage. What if the neighbors were suspicious? Did he suspect anything? What if he made a surprise visit? He nervously ran his hands over his thighs one last time and then opened the car door.

Making his way towards the porch steps, he realized this was another large empty house. No wonder she was so quick to forgive and finally let someone else in her lonely world.

As he ascended the steps Dean wasn't sure where they stood. Were they having an affair or was it just a one-time thing like Julie originally proposed? He didn't know how he should act around her. She said she wanted to 'talk' so he decided it was best to just follow her lead.

He had poured his heart out to her before her wedding. At his most vulnerable, she chose the other man over him. He wasn't sure if he could put himself out there again.

_"I always thought you would be the mother of my children."_

But then he remembered how frank she had been about her marriage. Admitting she had made a huge mistake and confessing that he was the only one who could love her. But where did that leave her husband? If things were so bad why didn't she just pickup and leave?

It took everything in him to ring the bell and not run back down the stairs to his truck. He shifted uneasily on his feet before gaining his composure. After was seemed an eternity, but was only a minutes, Julie appeared at the door.

She was composed and demure, moving out of the way so that he could enter. She was dressed in appropriate white-collar attire, donning a polo and pants with a cardigan around her shoulders. He watched as she coyly pretended that there was no giant, pink elephant in the middle of the room. And she did this being the picture of a perfect wife, while she was completely ignorant of her allure over him.

He wanted to go back to her wedding day, remembering her standing there in her underwear preparing for the ceremony. She was so vivacious and alert, never backing down from a fight. Now she was calm and submissive, lacking excitement for life. What was worse was that he had failed to recognize it last week, being so wrapped up in his own crisis.

Dean wasn't listening as she pointed out certain rooms in the house and gave explanations as to why it was decorated a certain way. He didn't have to heart to tell her that it made no difference to him. This wasn't the woman he knew and loved, it was the shell of her.

"Babe, can we sit down and talk?" He said bluntly. Julie wasn't surprised by the request and seemed as if she had anticipated it. Secretly she had wanted to work up enough nerve to start a serious conversation, but he had beaten her to it.

She led him into the den and they sat side-by-side on the sofa.

"I'm gonna just come out and ask. What exactly did you invite me over here for?"

"Well," She began slowly, "I wanted to talk about what happened last week."

It was all she needed to say for Dean to surrender himself over to her completely. He walked over and pulled the cardigan off her shoulders before carelessly tossing it aside. He scooped her up in his arms, forcing her to look up into his eyes.

She shook her head, "Dean, listen to me-"

He recognized the astonishment in her voice. "I'll wait. Baby, I don't care how long it takes for a divorce."

She shook her head again and put her hands up. "I'm afraid we misunderstood each other."

"What?" The smile on his face faded until it was twisted into a confused expression.

"I won't leave him now, if that's what you're talking about." She said firmly. "At least, not right away."

"Why not?" She could hear the hurt and surprise in his voice. "You said it yourself, he isn't even around. Why not just divorce or get an annulment?"

"Just because everything isn't perfect doesn't mean I don't care about him. I know it's going to take a lot to make it work with Jake." She said prying herself out of his embrace. "But the truth is, you and me, we're not in love with each other anymore. We both know those days are long gone. I had hoped you'd be willing to just be friends, I thought that we both were under the same impression-"

He couldn't believe his ears! Just days ago she was crying on his shoulder about how empty and sad her life was and now she was defending it. "What about last week, all that nonsense about knowing he could never love you?"

"I know what I said, and maybe it won't work out. But I was just lonely. And you, well you're still getting over a tough breakup. We both just found comfort with each other for awhile." He shook his head in disbelief. "It would never work because we're both so different. I wouldn't date you just because my marriage to him didn't pan out."

He knew she was right. They had grown apart of the years and now she didn't belong in the same world as him. Hers was full of yachts and vacations, his was dead-end jobs to pay the bills. He thought he was still in love with Julie, but it was the Julie from high-school he still loved. She wasn't that girl anymore, no matter how hard he tried to imagine her back.

"Did either of us say we loved the other?" She said sensing that he was still having a hard time taking in everything.

"No, I guess not."

"Then what made you think that I would want to marry you?" She said trying to hide her amusement. Dean felt foolish for thinking that she would ever want to leave her new life for him. She had already chosen Jacob over him months ago and a busy work schedule was not going to change it.

"If you don't love me, than how do you explain sleeping with me, twice, while you belonged to another man?" He was trying not to sound bitter.

She shrugged. "I told you I was lonely. I thought it was understood that it was a one-time thing. It was exciting for the both us, I know, I was there. We've always had that sexual chemistry, there's no denying it's amazing. It just worked out that way when we were both looking for comfort and a friendly face. But do you really think we could have a relationship based on that alone? You know nothing about me or how my life has changed these last years. And the same goes for me."

He nodded, "I guess you're right." He realized that they had both become two completely different people, and it would take time before they would know each other again.

"Look, I really want us to be friends and be close again. I hope you can forgive me for _everything_." He knew she was talking about the incident before her wedding. "I know it's asking a lot."

He looked at her for a moment before answering. He should've been angry. He knew he should have been furious at her. But looking into her blue eyes made him realize that he would do whatever it took to get to know her again. He _wanted_ to know what she was like. Did she still have to hold the TV remote? What was her favorite song? Did she still lick the foil tops from the pudding cups? He wanted to know everything about her.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

Julie had acknowledge in front of Dean that her marriage needed work, but she had no intention of telling her husband about her newfound friendship with her ex, or their few run-ins during their moments of weakness. 

They had spent their weekends at each other's homes, watching movies

"Come over for Sunday dinner, it'll be like old times." He said with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Dean..."

"Think of how happy my mother will be to see you. She was devastated when we broke up all those years ago." He said laying it on thick, knowing she would feel guilty about never visiting his mother. Mrs. Portman and Julie had grown very close over the few years they dated during high school.

Julie was silent for a moment. She would have done anything to be in Mrs. Portman's good graces. There was something about her that made Julie want to be just like her. She ran a busy household full of love with a no-nonsense type of attitude.

"I always told Dean you were my favorite, but it looks like someone else has already scooped you up." She said pulling up Julie's hand to look at her ring.

"Favorite? How many girls did he bring home?" She said playfully.

"Well there was Cookie...Candi...Muffin. All the food names." His sister Carla piped in. She was a shorter version of Dean: Dark hair, tanned skin, and good-looking. It was amusing to hear the young girl criticize her older brother for his indifference in relationships. Julie was almost positive that she was perpetually in a relationship, moving from boy to boy. Not that she could blame her, the boys practically trailed Carla wherever she went.

"Very funny, Car." Dean said stepping to offer a kiss on the cheek to both female relatives.

Julie knew that in all honesty they were joking. An Italian boy would not just bring a casual date home to meet his mother and family. There was a serious commitment when introduced to the matriarch.

Being able to joke around with the women was one of Julie's favorite things about them. The Portman women laughed when they were happy, argued when they disagreed, and hugged when they made up. There was no pretense with them.

"Where's Pop?" Dean said looking around.

Mr. Portman was also large, but carried his weight better than his wife. He had salt and pepper colored hair and a matching mustache. Julie adored him the most, and whatever admiration she had for him was mutual. The middle aged man treated her as if she was already his daughter-in-law, always welcoming her with hugs and kind words.

"Julie!" He said taking the girl in his arms. "It's been ages! Has my son finally wised up and begged you to take him back?"

"No Phil, someone already beat him to it." Mrs. Portman answered before Julie could respond. "Look at that rock!"

"I see, and who is the lucky man?"

"His name is Jacob Jones, he's in Real Estate." Julie said speaking her first words to him in years.

She loved feeling so at ease with them. It was hard to make sure she said and did the right things around Jacob's family. Being with the Portmans was similar to being with her own upper-middle class family because there was no pressure to impress or feign interest in something.

"Ah well, I guess it is too late for Dean," He said putting an arm around the girl and leading her into the dinning-room while the others trailed behind.

"Am I invisible?" Dean said in wonder as his family flattered Julie with attention.

* * *

After a long dinner of home-made spaghetti sauce and meatballs, the females headed to the kitchen as the men helped clear the table. Julie offered to dry while Mrs. Portman washed and Carla put away the dishes. 

"Your mother-in-law probably worships you."

"Actually, we're not that close, yet. We really haven't had time to bond, but we'll probably have Jacob's parents at the cottage this summer." She felt uneasy lying to the woman she idolized.

"Hey mom, did you ever get rid of my old Nintendo games?" Dean asked handing them the last plate from the dinning-room. Julie was thankful that he had interrupted so she wouldn't be forced to lie anymore further.

"No, I think they're still packed away in your closet." She said absentmindedly taking the dish from him.

"Great. Hey Jules, come with me, I want to show you these old photos I found of us from high school." He said taking the dish-towel out of her hands.

She followed him up the stairs and down the long hallway. Nostalgia took over and she felt like she was sixteen again, sneaking upstairs with her boyfriend.

Once she crossed the room, he shut the door behind them, forgetting to make sure the door clicked closed all the way. He watched as she looked around his room in awe.

"I can't believe you still have your old room here."

"You know how sentimental my family is." He said not taking his eyes off of her.

"So where are these pictures?" After she spoke she felt his big arms wrap around her waist and pull her against him.

"Forget about them." His lips met her bare neck. He knew he had agreed to take things slow and try to simply be friends, but watching her interact with his family always made him admire her even more. She had talked with ease, joked and listened to the same stories his family told. His grandmother commented on how much she had missed that 'Julie-girl' and wished she would come visit more often.

"We can't! You're parents are downstairs." She said trying to pull away from him but only pressing up against him even more in the process.

"Come on, this pathetic bed never saw any action." He said roguishly, pulling her into his lap as he sat on the bed.

"You dragged me all the way over here to fulfill some little high school fantasy?" She said raising her brow. Although they had never had any of their romantic trysts in that particular bed, Julie could remember their sturdy dorm-beds survived many passionate skirmishes.

"What if I did? You should be flattered." He hadn't thought about being alone with her until they had become more comfortable being around each other, but seeing her interact with his family changed everything. He had forgotten how much his entire family had cared about Julie.

She hit him playfully but her caught her hand and forced her onto the bed. This was becoming an all-too-familiar scenario for them.

"There's no way we're having sex in your parents' house!" She hissed up at him.

"What about just making out?" He suggested.

"No, this feels really wrong."

His expression changed. "I know he hasn't been with you for days." He hissed into her ear. "Babe, you're dying to be touched by a real man."

Julie was taken aback by his perception. Jacob had been working overtime all week, leaving her in an empty bed. Things had never been this bad and now she was itching for fun.

"This can just be about two friends helping each other out." He offered, hoping she would catch on that he had also seen little action in weeks.

Twenty minutes later the two came bounding down the stairs with boxes tucked under their arms. Julie's was full of assorted polariods and negatives while Dean's had old Super Mario Brothers game cartridges.

"I see you found them." Mrs. Portman said eyeing the bundle in Dean's arms. Although she loved to spoil her only son, she hated seeing him play those pointless videogames when he was a child.

"Yes Mama." He approached her and gave a peck on the cheek. "We're heading out, Julie needs to get on the road now, if she's going to make it back home."

"Oh alright." Mrs. Portman said mournfully. She stretched her arms out to the girl and embraced her again. "You come visit anytime you want, even without Dean. Bring that husband of yours too, I don't want another seven years to go by before another visit."

"I will." Julie felt guilty lying again.

"Where's Carla?" Dean said waiting to say good-bye to his younger sister.

"Who knows where she's run off to. She'll have to catch you guys next time." Mrs. Portman said ushering them towards the front door.

* * *

After about forty-five minutes Carla decided it was safe to return up from the rec-room in the basement. She had long heard voices exchanging farewells, the front door shut, and the sound of Dean's SUV start-up and drive away. 

"Carla, where have you been, your brother and Julie left and wanted to say good-bye."

"Oh, I fell asleep watching television downstairs." She was surprised at how calm her voice sounded as she lied. She had heard them calling her name, she had heard it all.

"What's wrong sweetie? You look a little flushed." Mrs. Portman observed.

"Oh, uh...I think it's my allergies. I heard the pollen count was very high this year." She said shrugging her shoulders, failing to mention she had accidentally saw her brother dry-humping his married ex upstairs. Well maybe not accidentally, but when she heard muffled voices down the hallway she decided to investigate. They had neglected to completely shut the door and the when the air conditioning kicked on it had blown the door open a crack.

Carla heard Julie agree to something and then silence. She quietly peered through the crack and was able to make out the two adults in the room. Julie lying subdued on the bed, Dean on top. Their lips feverishly assaulting the other, already inflamed. She was blind to just how customary this territory was for the couple, knowing every freckle and curve of the other's body. Both were unaware that there was an audience.

Dean started to drive his hips into Julie's, leaving his pants on. Carla was most surprised at this. Although she was seventeen, she had experienced several boys who attempted to try the same maneuver on her. Somehow she always came up with a good excuse to stop or her ringing cell phone would thankfully interrupt. She never understood why this seemed like the next step until she saw it performed.

Dean stopped, lifted his hips and unbuttoned his jeans with one hand. Julie helped him ease them down to his thighs and they resumed activity. This time he was delivering prods with more ease, leaving his boxers on. Julie seemed to have no trouble being comfortable, as he had hoisted her skirt up past her waist before Carla had even came upon the pair. Now she had her legs clamped around his torso to help propel him against her and her hands were clutching the fabric of his shirt.

She watched Dean's face, eyes closed as he lifted his face towards the ceiling close to orgasm. A moan escaped Julie's mouth which shook Carla back to reality. It was enough to scare her off to the other side of the house for the rest of the afternoon.

When she heard her mother called for her to say good-bye she knew she couldn't face them.

* * *

"So how did you know?" 

"What?" He said glancing at her while trying to focus on the road.

"That seeing them would make me remember how much fun we used to have."

"It was the only thing I could think of." He confessed.

She smiled and folded her arms, sitting back in her seat. After a few moments of silence she concluded, "You did good."

He grinned back.

"What's so funny?"

"You looooove me." He said in a sing-song voice.

So much for trying to be friends.

* * *

Next chapter will have more Dean/Julie interaction with the rest of the ducks during different social occasions. Carla catching her brother will come into play later.

* * *


End file.
